Ego
by BeautifulDreamer.x
Summary: Freddie Benson, It's time you knocked some sense into your ego. Seddie. Songfic.


Ego.

SamXFreddie- More Sam than Seddie though.

Icarly

Songfic.

The Saturday's – Ego.

Disclaimer – I don't own Icarly or Ego- The Saturday's do! *(:

**We used to go after each other.I thought that you were better, Look at you.**

Sam sighed, looking at an old picture she was holding. She had always had it framed and placed by her bedside. It was a picture of her, Carly and Freddie when they were fourteen, back in the Icarly days. Next to it was a picture of her and Freddie when they were sixteen, kissing in the snow, Sam's arm's around Freddie's neck. Sam growled swiftly pushing the frame off the bedside cabinet and onto the floor, instantly smashing the glass cover. She buried her head further into the purple pillow that was lay on her bed and let her tears flow. She couldn't believe Freddie; her Freddie of all people had turned into another one of them jerks. She sniffed thinking about what he said to her the last time he was next to her. She was only seventeen and yet again she'd managed to loose another good relationship, a one that she was happy in. She was head over heels in love with Freddie Benson and as always he'd throw it back in her face.

_Flashback._

_Sam stood beside Freddie in the corner of his house, he was stood upright and glaring at the blonde beauty as always like he did now. Sam felt uncomfortable that her own boyfriend could look at her like that. Small stench barley strong enough to be smelt by any humans of alcohol, beer again! He'd been drinking with Caitlyn… Again. This angered Sam even more._

"_You're to uptight babe, there's nothing going on between me and Caitlyn." Lies. Sam wasn't born yesterday, she certainly wasn't stupid. He was seeing her behind her back like some sort of man slut! Since when did Freddie become one of them, another Jonah, Pete or Jake? _

"_You're lying to me again Fredward! You know I'm not stupid!"  
"Calm down you stupid cow, it's not a crime for me to want to have fun!" Freddie shot back trying to pull of a smirk, unfortunately for him it wasn't washing for Sam, not this time. It wasn't the first time he'd spoken to her like that, infact the whole thing had been going on months! She felt tears prick her eyes as she held them in, not wanting them to escape and show her weakness in front of him, that would only give him pleasure. She felt herself physically shaking; he was getting kicks out of this. Suddenly she saw red, no way was she being treated like a dirty slut, she wasn't a ragdoll. Mustering all her strength, mentally more than physically she began talking._

"_You fucking Bastard!" She shoved Freddie making him hit the wall and slide down in, his face shocked and angered all the same._

"_You've just made a huge mistake Princess," He said standing up. "Are you really gunna' walk away on what we have, we're good together Sammy, you know that,"  
"Were Freddie, we were good together! Not anymore! Come near me again and you'll end up in the hospital." She shoved past him and walked towards his door, despite Freddie's attempts to keep her there.  
"Sam, stop! I can't handle your stupid moods anymore!" Sam swung around, growling._

"_Me! I'm not the one who's caused the cracks! It's you!"  
"I think we should break up then!" He smirked.  
"Fine by me!" His smirk suddenly dropped. He wasn't expecting her to say that, he was expecting her to come crawling back like he always made her do._

"_What? No! You should be mine and only mine!" }  
__"You should have thought about that before you changed, Dork!" Then she was gone, slamming the door behind her, making the house vibrate.__ Freddie Benson had officially changed, and defiantly not for the good!_

_End of Flashback._

**You used to be so layed always kept it so cool, I loved you cause of all that, that****'s the truth.I don't think you know where your head is,I was always there to help you break the fall.**

Sam sat up picking up her phone and burst into tears again when she saw her display picture. It was of her and Freddie four months ago at his seventeenth birthday party. There were smiles all around but Sam didn't feel right, she felt like there was something wrong, even back then. Her boyfriend was changing. She grimaced chucking the phone across the room, the brand new LG viewity that her dad had sent back from England where he was, smacking into the wall and dropping to the floor. Surprisingly though, the phone began to ring shocking Sam. She thought it would have been bust. She brought herself up to a stand from the bed she was lay down on and looked at the phone. The screen was flashing Carly's name, Sam realizing it was her best friend picked up.  
"Hey Carls," Sam sniffed trying to sound as okay as possible; she still hadn't told Carly she had broke up with Freddie.  
"Sam! Where have you been! I need to talk to you." One word…. Shit!  
"About?"  
"Meet me at my place in fifteen minutes." With that she put the phone down, the infamous ringing tone blared in Sam's ears as she pressed the red phone button on the side of her phone, bringing it down to the cabinet's level placing it down. Sam quickly ran into the bathroom, washing her face over and the previous small amount of make-up she was wearing before and dried her face off. Now she looked fresh and free from any suspicions of her crying her heart out because of Freddork, although he's not a dork anymore, he's a male slut! She wanted the old tech loving Freddie back, the Freddie Benson that was gullible but cute and nerdy in a sort of hot way. That was the Freddie she had fell in love with, not this player who loved to toy with her feelings for fun.

**And now you wanna pretend that you a superstar,And now you wanna us to end, what's takin you this 't tell me that your done as far as we go,you need to have a sit down with your Ego**

Sam re-done her make-up softly and curled her already curly blonde hair. She got changed into a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a white vest top, only a grey cover up over the top with a pair of her favorite converse. She would be happy, for Carly. She was going to see her best friend as a single but broken hearted girl and it was beginning to hit her… HARD. She had to tell Carly the truth. Sam suddenly heard her phone buzz again as she was giving her hair one last bounce. Picking up she looked at her phone front screen. It was a text and it was from her worst nightmare. Freddie. Opening it, Sam sighed as the phone loaded revealing a short text.

'Sammy, I'm sorry baby. I love you and I want you back. I know you love me too. Please forgive me babe, I'll not go near Caitlyn again if it makes you happy. Xx '

Sam shook her head in disbelief. She had to admit, he had balls! He'd plucked up the courage to text her when she had threatened him. She came to an obvious realization. The old Freddie would never have hurt her. The new Freddie however, got kicks out of her being upset. What the hell was happening to the Freddie she loved. Her face turned from nervous to angry and began furiously texting something.

'You don't love me Fredward; you love anything in a skirt. Funny thing was I did love you! Before you changed, what don't you understand about I'll put you in a hospital!'

She sighed and pressed send.

**When everyone's gone and you all by yourself,You know that you gunna come to me for help.**

Sam walked through the empty Seattle streets and down the backlane towards Bushwell Plaza. Looking up, Sam spotted Freddie's bedroom window was shut, he always has it open. Looking slightly to the right she spotted the fire escape, the place that started it all. Sighing she pushed open the main doors of Bushwell and was forced to listen to Lewbert screeching at her. Completely ignoring the deranged psychopath of a doorman, Sam walked up the main lobby stairs and onto Carly's floor. As she reached her door, she looked to her left and saw apartment 4D. Freddie's apartment. Shaking the thoughts of him out of her head, she grabbed her bag that was strung over her shoulder grabbing a red apple from in there and began eating it just as she opened the Shay's apartment door.

"Hey Carls, what was that-"Sam didn't finish because the apple dropped from her hand in shock as she locked eyes with her Ex-boyfriend.  
"Why the fuck are you here!" She screamed outraged.  
"Sam baby, I'm sorry." He stood up and started walking over to Sam who was backing off.  
"Get away from me!" She shouted back. "I told you to stay away from me, do you have a death wish!" Sam was foaming. Clearly upset.  
"Sam calm down," She heard Carly say.  
"How could you Carls, I'm sure he's already told you we broke up." Carly nodded and looked up at Sam, a sympathetic look in her eyes. "I never want to see you again Freddie, why the hell are you here!" Sam began her demanding again.

"I love you Sam, I just like having fun." Freddie smirked after saying this. This was the second time he'd said that.

"Freddie!" She heard Carly snap.

"What!" " Carly knock some sense into him before I do." Sam growled and Carly looked startled.

**Don't tell me that its time for going solo **

**You need to knock some sense into your ego**

"No way Sam, I'm not gunna' hit Freddie just because you ask me too. " Carly tried to reason with the blonde but she was having none of it.

"Fine! I'll do it my self." Sam shouted.

"Sam what are you-""Sam! No!" It was too late, Sam raised her fist, smacking it forward and connecting it with Freddie's nose, busting it open as the force knocked him to the floor.

"Remember what I said about the hospital Dorkface, listen closely, I never want to see you EVER again! Comprenda?" Freddie didn't say anything as he lay on the floor watching the blonde beauty walk off, her blue eyes fierce and wild with rage.

**You act like you're on your just need you to take you you can make the call when you're ready,I will not be there to help you break the fall.**

Sam stormed out the apartment and into the Seattle streets, tears rolling down her face as she turned to face the cold harsh world all alone. No family, no Carly, no Freddie. On her own.

**And now you wanna pretend that you a superstar,And now you wanna us to end, what's takin you this far.**

Sam knew Freddie didn't really love her. Well the new Freddie didn't, the old Freddie did. Sam doubted she would ever get her Freddie back though, it was near enough impossible. He was saying he wanted her back but she knew it was all lies. Without Sam, he could be free, date any slag or whore out there, except her. She had more self respect.

**Don't tell me that your done as far as we go,you need to have a sit down with your Ego**

As Sam stormed her way through Seattle, passers by looking at her as she growled muttering everything bad that happened in her life to herself on her walk home. She stopped at Jake's uncle's store to get a can of peppy cola and a fat cake before continuing along the street, cursing her whole world. Why'd she live in world where all that seemed to happen involved her getting hurt?

Was Freddie so mean and cruel to her because of his Ego?Did he do it to all his 'girls'. She wanted to go back to the days when she was the only girl Freddie loved. Those were the days she loved.**When everyone's gone and you all by yourself,You know that you gonna come to me for 't tell me that its time for going solo **

**you need to knock some sense into your egoand when it's time for you to come back down you started, but we parted.I think you'll find that it is very hard to 's a simple thing.**

Sam sighed letting more tears drop freely rolling there way down her wind swept rosy red cheeks. Was Reality such a harsh thing that it made her once so perfect like tragic? Why did her life always crumble into a million piece once she had something good going for once. Why? Life's a bitch.

**And now you wanna pretend that you a superstar,And now you wanna us to end, what's takin you this 't tell me that your done as far as we go,you need to have a sit down with your EgoWhen everyone's gone and you all by yourself,You know that you gonna come to me for 't tell me that its time for going solo**

**you need to knock some sense into your ego**

**Fin.**

**So, do you guys want me too do an extra chapter? An other take of this story where the ending is Seddie?Put it too a vote. You guys have a few weeks then I'll see if you guys want me too.**

**Pm or Review saying another chapter or the way it is? Then ill count the votes xDPlus read my other stories.**

**REVIEW**

**God bless…..**

**.BeautifulDreamer.x**


End file.
